Image processing is mainly used for analyzing an image to obtain a required result. As an important technology in the field of image processing, pattern recognition may research automatic pattern processing and interpretation using a mathematical technical method via a computer. An application of the pattern recognition is the optical character recognition (OCR) technology. In the OCR technology, electronic devices (such as scanners or digital cameras) are utilized to check characters printed on paper, determine shapes of the characters by detecting a pattern of darkness and brightness, and then translate, using a character recognition method, the shapes into computer words that may be further edited and processed by word processing software.
However, in the process of recognizing texts in the image, in addition to recognizing a single word in the texts, layout positioning and analysis need to be carried out to analyze structured regions in the image, and then recognition is carried out according to the attributes of these regions to obtain a better recognition effect. Layout positioning and analysis generally need to use an image registration technology. Taking certificate recognition as an example, in the traditional registration scheme, key point positions of the certificate image in the whole image are determined through corner detection or key region (such as human face) detection of the certificate image, and the image is transformed and corrected according to the positions, and targeted recognition is carried out on different regions of the corrected image. However, it is also needed to simplify steps of image matching and enhance matching accuracy and universality.